rynepop269fandomcom-20200214-history
Dee Dee's Diet
Dee Dee's Diet is an episode of Oggy and the Cockroaches Season 4. Plot Oggy is chasing the cockroaches because they steal Oggy's food. While Dee Dee is running he is eating all the food except for the ones Marky and Joey are holding. Then Dee Dee become fat and then he is slow. Marky and Joey are going inside the air vent before Dee Dee. He is going inside the air vent but he's too fat to go inside. Joey and Marky pull him but Oggy got him first. Then Oggy slaps Dee Dee. Dee Dee is flat and Dee Dee goes to the air vent like a snake. Marky and Joey blow like baloons and laughing then Dee Dee is looking at them then the mirror. Dee Dee step on the air vent but the air vent broke. Dee Dee opens the fridge then he gets all the food in the fridge then he throws it away then he puts 1 radish inside the fridge. Dee Dee looks at the magazine then he calls in his cellphone. While Joey and Marky are eating they laugh. Outside there is a mail truck as Oggy opens the door then a boy brings a tall box then he puts his hand on the paper then the boy drops it on Oggy. Oggy is confused then Dee Dee goes to the treadmill. He puts headphones then he throws his hankerchief on Oggy's eyes then himself on the treadmill. Oggy makes the treadmill faster then slower then faster then slower then faster then Dee Dee is going round and round on the treadmill the Oggy press the black button then Dee Dee is flat and he goes in the air vent and Marky and Joey are laughing. Oggy is putting biscuits in the bowl then he walks away then Dee Dee steals the bowl then Oggy got a can then he is surprised that the bowl is gone. Dee Dee puts on a towel on his body and goes to the bowl then Dee Dee points at the black thing then Joey turns the black thing to the chicken then Dee Dee is pointing up then Joey turns the black thing to the slipper then Dee Dee's face turns red then Joey gasps then there is smoke in Oggy's house then Dee Dee turn like a sausage. Dee Dee is puting black magnet in his butt while Joey and Marky are eating popcorn then he put all the magents then he pushes the big button then lighting goes on Dee Dee then Marky laughs then Joey laughs too. Dee Dee is looking sad then he holds a knife and fork then Dee Dee cut the radish then eat it then Marky and Joey are eating lots of food. At nightime the lights turn off and Marky, Joey, and Dee Dee is sleeping. Dee Dee dreams he's in a place where there is lots of food and sausages around him jumping then Dee Dee wants too eat them then the sausge put the middle part tickling the chin of Dee Dee then Dee Dee eat the sausage but in real life Dee Dee bites Joey's butt then Joey point to his eye. Joey puts a rope on Dee Dee then Joey point to the stairs then he's like a strong man then he is running in the stairs soo fast but Oggy is walking by then Oggy saw Dee Dee running in the stairs then Oggy slaps Dee Dee then Joey put the rope again to Dee Dee then Dee Dee is sad. Dee Dee put a ribbon in his forhead then there's a rope in the wall. Dee Dee is pulling it then Dee Dee is eating radish again then he's going to the circle then hes running it. Dee Dee smash the table and eats the radish. Dee Dee continues his dream about the sausages and in his dream again as the sausages are tickling his chin then Dee Dee doesn't want to eat the sausage then the sausage cries then walks away. Marky and Joey wake up and saw Dee Dee and Dee Dee is thin as Dee Dee removes his robes then he waves his butt then they are about to eat many food then when Dee Dee stands in the fridge Oggy goes behind him then slaps him but Dee Dee goes in the circles of the slapper then Oggy does it many times but he can't then Dee Dee go out of the slapper then Dee Dee about to slap Oggy then Oggy slaps himself with the slapper then they run in circles but when Oggy is tired Dee Dee gets all of the food in the fridge then puts it to the vent then he goes back to get the other food then Dee Dee puts his saliva in Oggy. But when Dee Dee goes back Marky and Joey eat all the food and they are fat but the radish is left then Dee Dee throws Marky and Joey then Oggy slaps them with two slappers then Dee Dee laughs, watching Marky and Joey getting spanked by Oggy,then Dee Dee eats the sausage then he was fat again then he laughs again. Setting *Oggy's House *Air Vent Characters Present *Dee Dee (main protagonist) *Oggy *Joey *Marky Happy Ending Both(excluding Marky and Joey) Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches